A Cat Named Atem
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: A boy named Yugi lives without friends. How can he make friends and how can this cat help? Puzzleshipping
1. A Boy Named Yugi

A Cat Named Atem 

Disclaimer: I will never own Yu-Gi-oh. Why? Because I'm not that great to own it, besides, how could I write fics about something I own? I wouldn't so there's your answer.

A/N: Okies, I was looking through my pics of Yu-Gi-Oh, trust me I have over a hundred, and I found one where it was Yami/Atem as a neko or half cat half human and I was like "ZOMG! FIC IDEA!" Literatly, I said that, ask the little boy child, he'll prove it. ANYWAYS, I'm getting off topic. This is sort of like Pet Shop of Horrors but not really. Told in Yami/Atem's or Yugi's point of view, depending on what chapters and yes, this is my first shonen-ai for Yu-Gi-Oh! Okies, I'm getting too chatty, need to go and write this before I go insane with this idea! OH YEAH! This might also be a bit OOC in some parts. ENJOY!

Chapter One: Little Boy named Yugi

(Yugi's point of view)

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Mom and dad still weren't back from their vacation and Grandpa was somewhere in the shop below. Right, I'm in my room. I guess I should start from the beginning, like my name and whatnot. My name is Yugi Moto, I'm 15 years old and in high school, my sophmore year. I have no friends and no social life so why do I do anything for the weekend. I currently live with my grandfather, Solomon Moto, who runs Kame Turtle Game Shop. He's an okay kind of guy, I guess but he's always busy with the shop. I do live with mom and dad but only when they come back to Japan. Oh yeah, I live in Domino Japan, the famous city with Kaiba Corps., the same Kaiba Corps. that Seto Kaiba, teenage CEO runs.

My life, in short, is with a few things: wake up, get ready for school, go to school, come back home after some odd number of hours, eat, get ready for the next day and go to bed. As I said, short, like me. Yes, I am short, 5'2 to be exact and I'm none too proud of it, well at least my hair makes me look somewhat taller or shorter. I sat up on my bed after looking at the ceiling for some hours, just counting the little dots I see, I lost count after seven thousand, and went to my desk. There is probably one thing I am good at and that's drawing. I love to draw animals though, not the Duel Monsters cards, still life, plants, nothing like that, just animals.

Cats are my favorite animals. I love them to death, the way they purr, the way they don't care about anything as they lounge about; I guess you could say it's an envy/love relationship. I had quickly drawn a cat, a black one, sitting perfectly on a window sill, looking out at the fireworks. I shaded the cat, the sill, whatever I could to make it look real. I guess that I was exhausted when I started to draw the picture because my eyes began to droop and my head was nodding. I stretched and set my head down next to the drawing, just letting my eyes rest for a bit.

(Atem POV)

I felt it, that feeling again. Someone somewhere was content. Not content as in having had hot wild sex content but as in content at the moment with something they were proud of. I flicked my tail and looked around the room I was in. The furnature was of old Victorian style and the dark fabrics mixed and blended perfectly, though my eyes were trying to find a person first. The person I was looking for is what one would call a median. She took me in when I was younger, raised me to be polite, caring and kind even though I do have a possessive attitude.

"So, you felt it again. That must mean that the boy is near," the old woman said, walking in with a kettle and a tea cut on a tray. Setting the tray down, she quickly poured her some tea and sat in a plush chair. "Are you ready?"

"How do you know if it's a boy?" I asked, not looking at her anymore but more interested in the spot on the floor.

"Call it instinct. You had better get going Atem or you may never find him," she said, waving a wrinkled hand to the large oak door. I looked at said door as it creaked open.

I lost interest in that as well and looked back at the woman. "How will I find him?"

"Use your instincts." I nodded and went to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking out. I heard the door close behind me and I looked back. No one had moved the door at all, it was like magic but it felt different. Sometimes that woman made my skin crawl.

I hurried out of the hallway where I could see statues, furnature and paintings, to the outside. I ran through the doors of a living room to another set of doors by the parlor and the foyer. Once I hit outside though, I could tell that no one had noticed. They see me but they don't at the same time. I didn't even know where the boy was but something told me to follow a path to lead to him. A gentle breeze flew by me and whispered something in my ear. _"His name is Yugi."_

A/N: Alright, there you guys go, first fic of the new year. I hope that you all like it and will review.


	2. Where Are You?

Chapter Two: Where Are You?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway shape or form.

A/N: Okies, So I guess that this fic isn't all that it's cracked up to be and I suck at summaries, you all know that Anyways, here is the second chapter.

(Yugi's POV)

I woke up to a bird chirping, really loudly and I looked up. The sun was shining too bright and I was momentarily blind. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. Morning isn't exactly a friend of mine and we have our disagreements. I stretched my arms and heard a door open downstairs. "Yugi! Could you watch the shop real quick?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, knowing that even if I did fully answer him, he'd still leave. My grandfather was once a famous archeologist so he likes to take a lot of trips to the museum whenever he possibly can. I don't understand him most of the time.

I suddenly remembered my drawing from last night. "The cat." I almost got mad at myself. Part of it was smudged and the cat was part of it. I hit my head, mumbling something about being an idiot. Looking back at it, it doesn't look so bad now. The cat and sill looked real, almost like you could reach your hand in and stroke the cat and sit on the sill. Maybe my art has gotten better. A clock in the store downstairs rang and I looked at my own clock above my headboard. Nine in the morning. At least I didn't have school today.

Standing up, I stretched again and in some faint hope, wished to get taller in some way. That was an old dream of mine, now all I want is friends. Joey Wheeler still picks on me, Tristan Taylor quit right after Tea Gardner told him off but the three aren't my friends. No one wants to be friends with a midget. At least my social life was still relatively normal, considering the fact that I seem anti-social and no one, not even those who are disliked in school hang out near me.

I'm no good in sports so the school's sports teams leave me alone, they don't even tease me. I'm good in school, though my grades don't always reflect it, but even that doesn't earn me friends or even acquaintances. The only thing I'm good at is Duel Monsters but I can't play with the other duelists because they are occupied with their own opponents or are busy putting together a deck and strategizing for their next duel. At least I get looked at when I flip through my own deck in school; at least I did before realizing that no one wants to challenge me. I never touched my deck after that.

No one came in the store for the whole day, must have heard that I'm watching the shop. Usually, grandpa would get a lot of customers but whenever I watch the shop, no such luck.

Hours later, after two ramen cups and a soft drink, grandpa came back. After announcing that he was back, he promptly went back to doing whatever he does. Probably look through the newspaper, I don't know. I took this as a good time to leave the shop and go out somewhere, anywhere but here.

(Atem's POV)

I stopped briefly to locate a spot where I could get some rest. I had travelled from one town to Domino. As I searched for something to sleep in, a fellow cat had mewled at me. A kitten by the size of it, must be looking for its owner or at least a companion to travel with. I arched my back and raised my fur, growling in my throat. The kitten didn't come nearer but gave a pitiful mewl, as if it needed a friend. I relaxed somewhat but let it follow me. The least it could do was bother me while I tried to find him, the boy named Yugi and see why I was connected to him. The kitten mewled again, catching my attention but I just stared before picking up the lithe thing in my hands.

I had changed again without the median's magic. That must mean that the boy is closer than I had ever imagined. I don't know exactly what I looked like at that moment; the median never had any mirrors around her house so I could never tell what I looked like. I looked down though, to see if I had at least any clothes and, surprisingly, I did. Just a plain blue shirt and dark, almost black, blue pants, just falling on black boots. The kitten purred gently in my hand and nuzzled my thumb. At least kittens are cute when they are small, and not as temperamental as adult cats.

I walked, still getting used to not having a tail to balance myself or that I have two legs instead of four. I learned how to walk in the median's house but I mostly stayed in my cat form. It was much more convenient that way. Besides, I liked being half human, half cat; a lot more comfortable that way.

The wind whispered something in my ear again before a little girl interrupted the wind, looking up at the kitten in my hands. I knew the girl was good, I could tell so I gave her the kitten and watched as she skipped away, probably to her mother. Listening closely, I followed the wind, letting it lead me to wherever I was needed.

Something stopped me as I looked around. Human eyes are much duller than cat's; I couldn't see every detail like I could when I was in cat mode. But as a human, I wasn't in danger of suddenly being picked up off of the street by a random child, either as a pet or torture, picked up by the pound, or in a fight with a dog. Besides, if anything, I could find the boy a lot quicker this way.

The wind guided me to a park. I watched as several people walked by, seeing me but not seeing me. I waited until there wasn't anyone around and changed again. My senses heightened and increased. I could smell humans and earth; I could smell whatever was near me and whatever was on the other side of the park. A separate smell, so familiar but so different; it made my head fuzzy and my head to swim. I needed to find this smell, I had a feeling that it was coming from the boy; I just didn't know where the boy was. I continued to search.


	3. Bath Time

Chapter Three: Bath Time

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: Kinda hard to write "thanks for the reviews" when a writer doesn't get any…

(Yugi's POV)

I sat on the park's bench, letting the sun warm my face as children all around me laughed. One little girl was telling her about a boy giving her the kitten she now held in her hand. I opened my eyes, seeing said little girl, not realizing that she smiled and waved at me. "Thank you, mister!" she said loudly, a goofy smiles on her happy little face. I was confused but I merely smiled back and waved.

She and her mother left, both with smiles in their eyes, laughter on their lips. I had no one to talk to like that, no one to smile with. I was jealous of the girl but I had my own family, not that I hung out with Grandpa a lot…

A strong breeze from the east hit hard and from instinct, I looked east. For a second, I thought that I saw myself but when I remembered that I was sitting down, I started to believe that I was dreaming. That's it, I'm dreaming. I pinched my arm, checking to see if what I thought was the truth or not but when I looked up to see my doppelganger; it was gone, replaced by a black cat with a long fur like bangs done in a style like mine.

I didn't know what came over me but I stood up and went to the cat, picking it up in my arms and started on my way home, listening to it purr.

(Atem's POV)

I watched the girl walk, her hand holding the kitten, the other holding her mother's hand, I followed her slightly, watching her point to a figure on a sunny bench, saying that he was me. I looked over and I didn't hear the girl mistaken our identities.

The boy looked at the girl, a confused look on his face but when his eyes turned to me, my heart stopped. He saw me because he looks like me, I look like him. I saw my reflection as a human before, that gave me a small idea of who I was looking out for.

I didn't expect him to hurt himself or to stand up, moving close to me. I was frozen as he drew near, picking me up with a hand under my ribs, he held my tight to his chest as he began to walk. For the first time in my life, I purred.

(Yugi's POV)

Even as I reached the shop, my mind was reeling. I must have just imagined seeing myself. That must be it. Without thinking, I reached my room, set the cat down on my bed and stared at it. I wanted a cat and now I got one, the only problem was, I was starting to hallucinate that the cat looked like me for a split second.

(Atem's POV)

I lowered my ears. He's still staring. It's really starting to bother me that this little boy, with his huge violet eyes, was staring at me as if I was going to do some sort of magic trick. I sighed, looking away. I heard him murmur something to himself but I didn't quite catch it, I was too busy trying to shake off the feeling of being watched.

I turned and looked at him again, feeling my gut twist and turn. I was hungry, having not eaten since I left the witch. I blinked slowly and stretched out on his bed. His whole room smelled and it felt familiar, like I was supposed to be there. I closed my eyes, ignored the feeling of being watched and purred loudly, flicking the end of my tail to an unknown beat.

(Normal POV)

"I don't even know if you're a boy or a girl," Yugi whispered, not really wanting to check what the cat's gender was. He sighed and crossed his arms behind his neck.

_I'm male_, a deep voice answered, nearly causing Yugi to jump out of his skin. The cat looked at him with slit eyes, as if it just answered him. Great, first hallucinations and now he's hearing things. Maybe it was because he was always so alone.

The cat scratched behind his ear, Yugi decided that the voice was correct, spilling dirt all over the bed sheets. "Oh no, no." Yugi picked up the tom and went to the bath room, running the bath water. He knew that cats hated water, they even clawed just to get away but he'd risk the injury if it meant that he didn't get fleas or if the bed stayed clean.

Once he was sure the water was warm enough, he slowly and very carefully set the tom in, waiting to see any reaction.

(Atem's POV)

Once his hands let me go, I just sat there. Looking up at him, I blinked twice. The water wasn't unpleasant but the fact that it was water was enough to send my receptors into overdrive that if he wanted, he could drown me or that I'd never be able to get out because the water was too high and I'd freeze to death once the warm waters turned ice cold.

Then, it was as if something woke up in the boy, in Yugi. I felt something heavy on my head but it was well balanced and he giggled before going out of the room. I looked over to the faucet and with the reflection in the shiny metal; I saw that I had a piece of cloth on my head. I wanted to shake it off and jump out of the tub but it was the giggle that stopped me. Biting my pride, I let him win this little battle.

(Normal POV)

Yugi walked in the bathroom, his camera in his hand and once he had the cat focused in with the lens, he snapped a picture. The cat's eyes opened and narrowed dangerously but still, the tom didn't move. Taking the cloth off the cat's head, Yugi set his camera away, where it wouldn't get splashed, where it was safe. Lathering his hands with shampoo, he gently scrubbed the cat's head, neck and back, not realizing that the fur beneath his fingers molded and started to change.

The cat was covered with bubbles, from the edge of the water to his very ear tips, nothing of him showed but Yugi couldn't understand why the bubbles seemed to grow. Remembering an old bucket he used to play in the sand with as a kid, he fetched it from the closet just two feet from the bath. His family always kept their swim things in there; after all, it seemed the most logic place, considering that they did have to hang their swimsuits in the tub to dry.

Dipping the bucket in the water, he quickly raised it over the bubble mass and dumped the faded yellow container. Ears twitched from their flattened state, eyes slowly opened and looked right at Yugi, demanding to know why water was dumped. What the cat failed to realize was that Yugi froze. Instead of a cat appearing, it was his doppelganger again. "What the fu-"

A/N: Alright, I won't update this again until I get at least ten more reviews.


	4. Friend

Chapter Four: Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: You people do love the fic. THANK YOU! Anyways, after giving it a long and hard thought, I have decided to let this one slid to a pairing. Dedicated to Protector of the Nameless. This chapter goes out to you, girl! FLUFF AHEAD!

(Yugi's POV)

My hands frozen, a huge blush on my face and my jaw dropped. The cat was gone, only me in the tub with cat ears. I didn't permit myself to look down to see if I had a tail. He looked just like me but I started to relax, ever so slightly. His eyes were harsher, almost a cat's slit pupil, his bangs went in more directions than mine did, and plus, HE HAS CAT EARS! I promptly dropped the bucket, forgetting that it was above his head and somehow ended at the other end of the room, my back pressed against the door's hinges.

(Atem's POV)

The hard bucket bounced off my head, the corner piece striking the very top of my head. That hurt. I raised a hand up and rubbed the wound, knowing that I'd get a bump there later. I didn't know why he was on the other side of the room but I'm guessing he's never experienced one of my kind before.

(Normal POV)

Atem stared at Yugi for a second, slowly blinking before looking down at all of the bubbles around him. Raising a foot, he wiggled a toe before sighing heavily. "I'm human again." But then how did that explain his heightened hearing and sight? An ear flicked and a sly grin slid on his face. This was a comfortable mode. Looking back at the frozen boy, Atem narrowed his eyes. The boy was in a state of shock and it was starting to bother him that he was staring.

Standing up, Atem pulled the plug and let the water grain as he shook his spiky head. Water sprayed everywhere, covering every surface with little droplet of water. Slowly getting out, he shook a foot above the water and did the same with the other foot before sitting on the edge of the tub, his elbows on his knees and hands under his chin.

Something snapped in Yugi's head and he tossed a towel to his doppelganger. With a red face, he turned away as the clone dried his body. If that was him, then he shouldn't have any problems but this wasn't him, just a look alike. Though he couldn't see anything, thanks to the bubbles, it still didn't leave Yugi without any thought.

The cat, human, WHATEVER, was drying himself off in his tub. HE washed that being, HE held that being, HE just saw the being naked, WHAT THE HELL?

(Atem's POV)

I couldn't tell why he was red in the face, but it bothered me a bit. First he stares, now he blushes and looks away. Was there something wrong with this boy? I wrapped the towel around my waist and neared the boy, keeping my eyes on his face until he turned to look at me. I didn't think he could get any redder. "Are you sick?"

His eyes went wide and he shook his head quickly. The boy was an enigma, but why was I connected to him? Why did the median, that witch, raise me with someone to look forward to? Yugi blinked and stood, trying to press himself into the wall. I stood with him, keeping my eyes locked with his.

I needed something out of this boy other than his blushes and stares. I pressed my forehead against his; ignoring his gasp and rubbed the side of my face against his soft, smooth one. Eyes closed the whole time; I enjoyed the smell of him.

(Yugi's POV)

I flinched from his forehead but it didn't stop there. He's rubbing his face against mine! What do I do? Think like he's a cat, think like he's a cat, think- that's when it hit me. I raised a hand and rubbed behind his ear, I just didn't expect him to blush and purr so loud. It was kind of cute. Raising my other hand, I rubbed behind both ears, switching from rubbing the ears to rubbing behind them.

His purrs echoed throughout the whole room, filling my ears, echoing in my head. His tail twitched many times as I scratched the back of his neck, it was amusing to watch. As I smiled, I began to not think of him as my doppelganger, as a clone but as a pet, maybe a friend. That was the one thing I needed in life and now, I'm getting one.


	5. Changeling

Chapter Five: Changeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: Okay, so you guys were two reviews short when I set the bar, but since you were dedicated to reviewing, I guess I could let that slide. Anyways, here you all go.

As Yugi continued to pet the cat person, he didn't hear the footsteps approaching the door. "Yugi? Are you in there?" Both boys jumped as an older man's voice rang through the wooden door they were leaning on. Yugi's eyes went wide as the person in his arms was now a wet cat.

"Yeah, I'm in here. I'll be out in a second." Picking up the discarded towel at his feet, he opened the door and greeted his grandfather. "Hey, Grandpa."

Solomon Moto looked at the wet tom in his grandson's arms and shook his head. "Never pinned you as a pet owner," he muttered, walking past his grandson and shutting the door.

Both boy and cat looked at each other before Yugi walked to his room, setting both cat and towel on his bed. "I think I deserve an explanation on whom and what you are." Shutting his bedroom, he turned back to the cat, only to find the person back, legs crossed underneath him as he dried his hair with the towel. Blush returning to his cheeks, Yugi went to his dresser and pulled out some clothes, figuring out the other's sizes.

Atem watched Yugi fumble around in the dresser, picking out a black sleeveless t-shirt and dark blue slacks, black boxers, and a pair of socks. Setting the towel over his crossed legs, Atem scratched the top of his head, feeling the bump start to form. "My name is Atem; I am a changeling, a being that can change forms from either animal, human or something in between."

Yugi looked up and smiled at Atem. "So, no cat food, huh?" Atem's nose wrinkled, causing Yugi to laugh. "I'll take that as a no." Tossing him the clothes, Yugi sat in his desk's chair, hugging the back. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Currently?" Yugi nodded. "I am sitting on your bed, figuring out how to get one of those," Atem said, pointing at the buckled chocker at Yugi's neck.

Yugi put a hand on the chocker, standing up and going to his bedside. "I have a few of these, I almost always lose one whenever I go to the beach with my parents." Pulling out one, he held it up. "Are you sure you want this? It may be a collar for you, as if it wasn't big on you as a cat."

Atem shrugged. "I don't care. I'm yours now."

Yugi nodded, not sure if that was right or not. Sitting down in front of Atem, he raised his arms above Atem and then pulled his hands together in front of his neck. Yugi bit his tongue as he tightened and buckled the chocker, making sure it wasn't too loose or too tight. Atem's hand stopped Yugi's. Both looked into each other's eyes, blushed dusting both sets of cheeks. Atem leaned close to Yugi and pressed his forehead against Yugi's again.

Yugi smiled rubbing Atem's neck again, his eyes closed. Atem's tail flicked over from one side of his body to the other side, lightly hitting Yugi's leg. Yugi laughed and petted the neglected tail. Atem purred loudly, his eyes closed, his body rocking gently.

Yugi's hands returned to Atem's head, rubbing in circles from his neck to his hairline, paying close attention to his ears. It was cute that Atem blushed brightly before leaning into Yugi's hands, demanding to be petted more.

(Atem's POV)

I didn't know why I was blushing, I could feel the head in my face, feel my ears burn. The median did pet me before but not like this. She's always trail her hand down from my head to the tip of my tail, never scratching my neck, never rubbing my ears. Never petting me like Yugi was petting me now.

My body felt relaxed, my mind fuzzy, like I could fall asleep to his hands as they scratched at my neck again. I knew that I would be wet as a cat but as a human, or even half human, my hair was getting dry and I'm sure that once it was fully dry, not even damp, I would be dry as a cat.

I didn't want to change, I wanted for him to continue petting me. I wanted him to rub my back, my stomach, maybe even rub the pads of my paws, to feel my fur, to hear my purr. I knew this, whatever reason why I was here, I was in heaven.

(Normal POV)

Yugi smiled as Atem slowly drifted off to sleep, his body still swaying to Yugi's scratching. Atem looked so peaceful, so relaxed, like this was the only joy he knew. Yugi pressed his forehead to Atem's again. In his mind, he was thinking of what to do now. What did he eat? Would he play like a normal cat? Did he hunt and if he did, would he present his prey before the front door? Would he hunt after the laser pointer?

Chuckling at the last thought, he moved away from Atem, not realizing that he woke up the changeling. "Why did you stop?"

Yugi looked back at the changeling and laughed. "And here I thought you were asleep."

"Ever heard of a cat nap? I just had one. Cats invented the phrase, humans only wished they could," Atem explained, pulling the black shirt over his head. Yugi looked away, a huge blush on his face as Atem pulled on the boxers.

A thought came to Yugi, confusing him to no end. "Question."

"Answer."

Yugi looked back over at Atem as he pulled on the slacks. "Would you leave clothes around town if you suddenly changed?"

Atem gave it some thought. As a human, he had clothes, clothes the median created but he didn't have clothes around after changes. Maybe that was her magic but when he changed in town, he didn't leave clothes. It wasn't until the bath that he actually had to get dressed. "I have no idea."

Yugi bit his lower lip. "You wore clothes when I saw you earlier."

"Magic." When Yugi tilted his head, Atem sighed. "I was raised by a witch. She created the clothes that I wore. I'm guessing that the magic wore off in the bath."

"Wash away magic. Then it's a good thing that you didn't get rained on," Yugi joked. Atem's eyes went wide and nodded. "That girl."

"I gave her my companion, a kitten I found. She mistook you for me. I don't really care though, do you?"

Yugi shook his head and rubbed Atem's head again. "I'm going to go get some dinner, want anything?"

"Something edible." Atem sat back down on the bed, pulling the socks on before looking at Yugi's retreating figure. "No cat food!"

(Yugi's POV)

I laughed when I heard his response. As if we'd have cat food. If we had cat food, I wouldn't have picked him up; I'd already own a cat if that were the case. Thank goodness that grandpa bought Chinese, I didn't think I would be able to cook; my mind and body were otherwise too preoccupied thinking of the changeling on my bed. I loaded his plate slowly, wanting to think.

He did look like me but it was the differences that gave us apart. His bangs were a major difference, one bang standing up straight, like a lightning bolt. His eyes were more mature than my own, especially with the cat pupil; for some odd reason, whenever I think about his eyes, I blush. He was maybe an inch taller, more muscular, those were something I noticed when I held him. A blush sprang to my cheeks again as I loaded my plate now.

Why did he want my chocker? Did he like it? I couldn't understand that. Holding both plates in my hands, I listened as my grandfather scuffled in his room, heading to bed early. His back was probably bothering him again. As I walked into my room, I saw Atem doing something to the back of his slacks. They were off again but his concentration was completely on the pants. I cleared my throat, smiling at his ears flicking in my direction before his eyes followed.

"Do you want this on the floor or what?" He just nodded, returning back to the slacks. My scissors sat next to him along with a piece of fabric. My head tilted as I tried to understand but I decided that he'd tell me in his own time. I set both plates on the desk and returned to the kitchen, grabbing chop sticks before rushing back to my bedroom.

Upon my arrival, he was pulling the slacks back on, buttoning them back up. I tried to hide my blush as I watched. Why am I blushing so much around him?

(Normal POV)

Yugi set the chop sticks down and sat back down in the chair. "What were you doing?"

Atem reached a hand behind him and twisted his body around, pulling out his tail through the slacks. "Cutting a hole for my tail. It hurts when my tail is trapped and I sit down. That and it tickles my legs when I move it down a leg." Yugi smiled, remembering a joke between the boys in school.

Clearing his throat again, he turned his eyes to the plates on his desk. "Dinner time." Handing Atem a plate, he watched as the changeling sniffed at the food. Laughing, he handed over a set of chop sticks. "You do know how to use those, right?"

Atem's eyes rose to Yugi's. "Yes, she taught me how to do a lot of things, in case I should stay human for a while. I don't know why I would ever want to be human. Your eye sight is terrible, you can't hear that far and your sense of smell is all wrong."

Yugi's eyes narrowed as he swallowed some orange chicken. "Sorry if my eyes are so terrible."

Atem shook his head as he held a piece of broccoli. "No, no, not yours. I have human eyes, not yours necessarily; I just have regular human eyes. I just have the same eye color as yours."

Yugi nodded and continued to eat. Silence filled the room, deafening. It was so loud, ringing in both sets of ears, only being dispelled by chop sticks clicking against each other, scraping of said chop sticks on the porcelain plates. Once Yugi was finished, he set the plate and chop sticks back on the desk and stretched.

Atem watched as Yugi's shirt rose, showing his navel to the world, how thin he was and the smoothness of his skin. His tongue ached for some reason and his face burned again. Looking back at the plate, he ate the last piece of food and followed Yugi's example, setting the plate down softly next to Yugi's.

Turning back to Yugi, he watched as the teen took off his shirt and tossed it to the floor, pulling on a button up shirt with yellow stars on it. His pants fell and replaced with pajama bottoms and Yugi slid into his bed. "Tired?"

Nodding, Yugi flicked a switch next to the bed; turning off all the lights in his room, save for the lamp next to his bed. "Where will you sleep?"

"Next to you but I prefer to be a cat when sleeping." The boy nodded and made space for Atem. As Atem changed, he felt his clothes meld into his fur, almost as if Yugi never handed him any clothes. Hoping in bed with Yugi, he curled up in a ball and pressed his head against Yugi's chest. As the lamp turned off, Yugi wrapped an arm around the tom and began to scratch Atem's neck, moving the chocker away to feel the soft fur the tom had. Purrs filled the room, making Yugi smile and soon, he fell asleep to the noise.


	6. Day Alone

Chapter Six: Day Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

A/N: May change ratings due to fluff, so LET THE FLUFF FLY!

Yugi smiled in his sleep. In his dream, a butterfly kept landing on his lips. He didn't know why a butterfly was landing there, when there were flowers all around. But as he lay in a field of flowers, a single butterfly continued to fly and land on his lips. He'd always make a funny face to make the butterfly fly away but once he smiled, it was land again.

As his hand moved to stop the butterfly from landing on his lips again, a rumbling noise echoed throughout the field, shaking the flowers gently, the butterfly continuing its movements as if it never heard the sound. The noise continued but now there was feeling under his feelings. Soft, creamy, almost he was eating rich icing with his finger tips. The butterfly's feet were being to get rough but it didn't faze Yugi, he just went on with playing the little game with the insect.

(Yugi's POV)

Opening my eyes slowly, I squinted, trying to get my eyes adjusted to the light. It was weird, I still felt the softness from my dream, still heard the noise and the butterfly was still landing on my lips, even though I was laying on my side with my head on my pillows.

Memories of last night flooded my head as I opened my eyes again. I was petting Atem, listening to his purrs but what made a tingle down my spine, my stomach jump and heart flutter was that he was the butterfly. His rough tongue kept licking my lips. At first, I didn't want him to stop but then again, I was highly embarrassed, but my body took over and I closed my eyes again, trying to act asleep or get back to sleep.

I couldn't though, not with him licking me. I didn't know what to do except act and try to control the one thing that was screaming at me. Instead of going with my body, I willed myself to stay still, to pretend to sleep; maybe it's because I wanted him to continue.

(Atem's POV)

Something smelled good but I didn't want to open my eyes. It was too bright outside. Instead I let my tongue find it. The thing that smelled was smooth, tasty, soft, and I wanted more. I didn't know why but I needed more. I couldn't sleep it smelled and tasted that good. I started to purr as I was being petted. Fingers twitched on my side, causing my purr to be louder.

A small noise rang through the air but I didn't let it bother me. I continued licking, trying to figure out what it was I was licking, trying to determine the taste that went along with the intoxicating smell. They would tremble slightly, only causing my tongue to tremble as well. Then warmth spread everywhere, tingling my whiskers. I didn't want to open my eyes but when I did, I was very surprised to find that I was licking Yugi. His lips were still covered with his dinner last night and combined with his own taste, the two mixed into a delicious combination.

He was blushing heavily; I'm guessing that his dream changed. I tried not to think about his blush but it was a mystery to me. Once I quit licking his lips, I stretched my front legs, spreading my claws wide.

I guess I didn't know how close my claws were from his chest because I accidently dug them in, piercing his skin. He hissed in pain and moved away from me, a hand to his wounds. I stood up and walked to where he was, pressing my head against his face. _I'm sorry._ He just nodded and rubbed my chest. I purred and fell over, earning a laugh from him. Oh, this felt good. His hand moved from my chin, down my neck, my chest and stomach. He did this several times before removing the chocker to scratch my throat. I really couldn't breathe right but I didn't want him to stop, it just felt way too good.

(Normal POV)

Yugi sat up as he rubbed the tom, a smile on his face. Ignoring the blush, he was enjoying himself too much to even think about Atem's licking. Right now, it was all about his cat, not about the cat's tongue on his lips. What he failed to notice though was that today was a school day and he was two hours late for school.

His alarm clock never rang, his grandfather never yelled his name for breakfast and here he was, still in bed, petting his cat. Once the thought of school passed by his mind, Yugi looked at the alarm clock. "Oh, no! I'm LATE!" Scrambling out of bed, Yugi quickly got dressed, forgetting that his shirt was on backwards, his socks didn't match and his shoes were on the wrong feet. "Bye Atem, I'll be back later today!"

Atem, who just witnessed the average human boy rushing, jumped over covers and looked out the window to watch Yugi stumble and fall, standing back up and continuing his run to school.

(Atem's POV)

I knew that he was still in school, the medium told me that when she first raised me but now my curiosity peaked. What was this school? Why did he just suddenly leave? If this is what he was going to be like every morning that he's late, I might as well figure out what time he's supposed to wake up and do that job myself considering that the clock didn't.

Hoping off the bed, I followed my sense of smell to the older man that was currently downstairs, doing what, I had no idea. I didn't really pay attention when Yugi brought me to his home last night. His grandfather scuffled along the floor of whatever it was downstairs and coughed. My ears pricked at the noise. It wasn't an unhealthy sound, it was just unexpected; caused all of my fur to stand on end once I got over the initial shock.

Walking down the steps, I started my search for the older man, hoping to find him around. Of course, there he was, sitting at the counter of a small shop, reading the newspaper, just like any older person would. Quickly judging the distance between the counter and the floor, I just up and rubbed my head against his hand.

He was startled but set down his newspaper to rub my neck and back. He paid attention to little details like Yugi did, something that made me ecstatic. I didn't know his name and if I were to try to communicate with him, I might give the poor man a heart attack. And I defiantly wouldn't change forms around him, considering that I look like Yugi.

I flicked my tail and looked at the door, trying to figure out what kind of people come into a tiny shop like this. It was some sort of game shop, I knew that much but I didn't know anything of the games or even what they were called for that matter.

-.-.-

I guess I took a cat nap because when I opened my eyes again, the man was gone, several items were missing, but not enough to be called stolen but enough to send my mind into overdrive counting the items over and over again. My stomach growled and I looked at the clock that hung above the door to the personal area of the shop. I had been asleep for nearly three hours. I guess that's not really a cat nap but it did feel good to sleep again.

As my stomach growled at me, I stretched, careful not to let my claws scrape across the glass, which was not only painful to my ears but also to my claws.

"Hey kitty." Yugi's grandfather came back into the room, holding a cup of tea, ginger from the smell, and a bowl of something white. Setting down the bowl near his feet, he sat back in his chair and drank his tea.

The smell from the bowl was enticing and very welcoming. As I jumped down, the sweet scent grew stronger and stronger with every step I took. As I sniffed the contents, I was overwhelmed by the delicious liquid but the taste was incredible. Creamy, sweet, I didn't know what it was but it was very good. A hand reached down and scratched my neck again, causing me to purr in between gulps. As I licked the bottom, I could feel a grainy substance, though it was sweet, my mind began to panic. Did he mean to kill me? Is he going to kill me?

I tried to act normal as I rubbed my face against his hand, making a noise to tell him I was done with the bowl. He looked down and smiled, picking me up to hold me close and be petted. I didn't think he wants to kill me, but what did he give me? As he bent down, he walked away from the store, away from his tea, me pressed against his chest in his arms. As he set the bowl in the sink and ran water in it, I looked around. No crushed up medicine, no rat poisoning, the only thing wrong was the sugar bowl was open. I guess he saw it too because he closed it and rubbed my neck. "Sugar in milk makes it taste sweeter and it doesn't leave that nasty after taste," he said, almost as if he was reading my mind. I started purring, closing my eyes as I pressed my forehead in his chest. I could trust these two.


	7. Cat Toys and Sweet Nothings

Chapter Seven: Cat Toys and Sweet Nothings

A/N: I giggled at the reviews. It reminded me of fluffy Atem and little Yugi. They're too adorably CUTE! Anyways, I'm still debating whether I should change this from a T to an M, depending if I turn fluff lemon flavored. Anyways, enjoy the fluffiness!

(Yugi's POV)

I didn't know why I did this, maybe it was still in my head from last night. After all, I had seen several funny videos of cats doing this and even though Atem wasn't technically a cat, or human for that matter, I guess he wouldn't do this. Either way, I made my way from a toy store then a pet store, deciding that just maybe he might do this, depending on his mood, I guess. I still have no idea how he'll react.

Once all of my newly bought items were in paper bags, I rushed home. School was exhausting but I did get talked to. Tea said that she had seen what I had done to the little girl and called me sweet. I did blush but it felt different, like it was wrong. I pushed it aside as I doodled on my test, drawing Atem in the right hand corner of the paper.

He didn't like cat food, I knew that just from his reaction last night and he like orange chicken; that memory caused me to burn bright red as I waited for the street corner light to turn from red to green. I suppose that he'd like what I bought for him. As I patted the item in my pocket, I cracked up with laughter, earning several weird looks around me. I could have sworn that someone moved away a few inches.

(Atem's POV)

As I lay on the glass counter, I felt the familiar shiver. Yugi was close, I'm guessing that school ended for the day and I was now anxious for his return. I knew that in between my naps, time passed, and with every step he took, was one step closer to me. I didn't know why I was anxious to greet him or why my heart was racing to see him. I remembered this morning and I felt my ears start to burn.

As Yugi's grandfather was making himself more tea, I could hear him muttering to himself, something about Yugi being late from school. I looked at the clock and began to think. Something was keeping Yugi; was he in danger? My mind raced with ideas but something told me that he was perfectly fine, just a bit late. Though that did calm me down, I didn't stop worrying all together.

That's when I remembered his window. I could judge distance with it and know when he'd come home. As I raced by the kitchen, I could hear the older man chuckle before coughing again. I'd have to hear the man breath to see if there was anything wrong with his lungs to cause him to cough like that.

As I entered Yugi's room, my senses overwhelmed with his scent. I loved his scent; it was so much more different than my own or any other scent that I was used to; it was intoxicating and comforting at the same time. Looking out his window from his bed, I could see him, a smile on his face as he carried bags with him. I couldn't see what were in the bags but somehow, I knew the contents were for me, after all, I did see a pet logo on the side. Eagar to see him, I rushed to his bedroom door, stopping when I began to come up to surprise him.

(Yugi's POV)

As I opened and shut the shop door, yelling loudly that I was home, I began my way up to my room. I smelled grandpa's tea, so I knew that he was taking his medicine for his heartburn. It was depressing knowing that I'd lose my grandfather but I hoped and prayed that it wouldn't be anytime soon.

As I climbed the stairs to go to my bedroom, I felt a shiver climb up my back. Atem was doing something, I felt it but I didn't know why. It was strange, I felt him as I was nearing the shop but now I felt him as if he was changing forms again.

(Normal POV)

Fur melted into skin and clothes, eyes growing larger, claws meld into nails as fingers grew. Ears grew larger but only to move up the skull as bones cracked and reformed. Hiding behind the door, he only had to wait before Yugi would pass. It was childish but after what an oddly quiet and almost life-threatening day, he could scare Yugi just a bit.

As the boy walked by, setting his bags on the bed, he had failed to realize that hands were inching closer to his sides, to tickle him senselessly. But as things were, he was way too busy with the bag's movements and the items in it. Plus, there was a really interesting scent coming from somewhere in the middle, almost like a drug. Shaking his head to clear it, he resumed his little plan and tickled Yugi.

As the two of them laughed, Yugi managed to squirm and turn around both on the floor, Atem's arms around Yugi's waist. Foreheads met and Yugi's hands wrapped themselves around Atem's neck, rubbing and scratching gently. "You shouldn't scare me like that."

Atem looked deep within Yugi's eyes as his nose rubbed against his. "Sorry." The two didn't realize how close their lips were getting, not even as they tasted each other's breaths. Feeling Yugi's blush, Atem closed his eyes and tilted his head a little, feeling the corner of Yugi's mouth with his own parted lips. As Yugi turned his head, their lips barely a hair apart, Yugi's grandfather thumped something loudly downstairs, parting both of them.

Yugi looked away and cleared his throat. "Um…I got you a few things on my way home."

Atem looked at Yugi, curiosity in his eyes as he watched Yugi reach up and pull down the bag. "What all did you buy?"

A big grin on Yugi's face as he started digging. "Well, I didn't know if you'd act like a human or a cat or what, so I bought cat toys, if that's alright with you," he asked, looking apprehensive at Atem. Atem merely shrugged. He never really played as a kitten so maybe he'd get a chance to soon. "Well, I have this." Yugi held up a red wheel like toy with a ball trapped inside. "I didn't know what you'd like. Sorry if I got anything wrong." Setting it down, he flicked the ball and watched as Atem's eyes followed the ball, reaching a finger out to stop it and start it rolling again. Oh yeah, he could play with this.

Laying out a gather of items from the pet store, Yugi watched his pet's reaction. From a stick with feathers and ribbons on them, Atem showed interest as he patted the feathers, his nails extending out into claws, falling onto his back as Yugi waved the stick around.

Then of course, there was catnip. Just a small ball of it. Yugi tossed it in the air, watching Atem catch it and start rolling it all over his face, inhaling the intoxicating scent. It was like a drug, something he loved, was addicted to, but in the corner of his mind was Yugi's scent. Though catnip was one of the better scents, Yugi's was by far, the only thing that Atem truly loved.

As the ball was taken from him, Atem reached out and grabbed a hold of Yugi's hand, sniffing his palm, purring loudly as his nose and lips nuzzled his fingertips. "Having fun?"

"You have no idea." Atem smiled up at Yugi, realizing that the boy was upside down to him.

Yugi just laughed and rubbed Atem's nose with a finger. "Glad I'm not a cat."

Atem raised his eyebrows and rolled over to his belly. "Oh, I don't know, being a cat is actually a fun thing." His tail flicked once before laying at his side, twitching the tip to an unknown beat. "But, being a half cat, half human, it's a different feeling. Great balance, heightened sense of smell, sight, hearing, taste, even our touch is different is increased." Running his fingers over Yugi's hand, he looked at the appendage before looking up at the innocent, curious eyes. "I can feel every crease in your skin, every vein that is close to your skin. If I concentrate really hard, I could probably feel your blood moving."

Still looking in Yugi's eyes, his rough tongue stroked his middle and index fingertips, ever so softly, reddening blush dusting Yugi's cheeks. "It is an amazing thing to watch you turn red, almost like a drop of blood is soaked into silk, watching it spread until there is nowhere else it can go."

Yugi's blush darkened and he pulled his hand away. "Yeah well, I've been blushing a lot lately." Scratching behind Atem's ears, he began to think. "Do you have an education?"

Thinking about it, he seemed to recall being taught his letters and numbers, but a lot of letters in many languages. "I can read and write, do math and I remember things as soon as I see them," Atem said, trying to figure out where this was going.

Yugi just nodded, rubbing Atem's forehead with his fingers. "Well, maybe you could go to school with me. I'm sure it's boring being here without some sort of entertainment."

Atem shook his head, trying to clear it of all the fuzzies Yugi was giving him. "Oh, I don't know, your grandfather is actually an amazing guy. Did you know he puts sugar in milk?"

"Yeah, he used to give me a glass of milk every time I was depressed and sugar was always in it." As Yugi remembered his childhood, when it wasn't depressing, he failed to notice that his index finger was rubbing the tip of Atem's nose before it drifted down, rubbing against his lips before Atem looked up at Yugi. As he stared at the unfocused eyes, he decided to take action. Lightly sucking on the finger tip, he began to nibble lightly. It wasn't just his lips that tasted delicious, it was his skin.

Rolling his tongue around the finger tip, Atem purred loudly. Yugi snapped out of his little stroll down memory lane and blushed bright red. "Atem." As Atem released the finger, he raised into a sitting position, his nose only inches away from Yugi's. "I…I think I should go get some food." Nodding to himself, he slowly moved closer to Atem, eyelids lowering. The two rubbed noses with each other, both smiling as they inched closer still.

"Yugi," Atem whispered, his lips barely touching Yugi's. "I think you should go get the food now." As Yugi nodded, his lips met Atem's. Slow and gentle, their lips parted, breath mingling and mixing before joining again, showing more passion as Yugi's hands wrapped around Atem's neck, his fingers burying themselves in his hair. Purrs echoed throughout the room as the kiss grew more and more intense.

A/N: Is it hot in here or is just me? REVIEW!


	8. Idea

Chapter Eight: Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Oh, if I did, it would be fluffy!

A/N: FLUFFINESS RULES ALL! –evil laugh- Oh, BTW, dragonlady, QUIT BEING A FREAKIN PSYCHIC!

As Atem held onto Yugi's waist, he licked Yugi's lips, nibbling on his bottom lip. Purring loudly, he couldn't stop. It was like catnip but on a much more pleasurable measure. With Yugi rubbing his ears or scratching his neck, it only made the experience that more memorable. As they parted, Atem looked in Yugi's eyes, rubbing his nose against his.

Neither spoke, only looked at each other, both sets of hands exploring each other's faces, feeling the softness of hair, smoothness of the flesh. Atem kissed Yugi again, nibbling once more on Yugi's bottom lip, his tongue running across it, tasting the sweetness only Yugi held. As his kisses left Yugi's lips, he continued nibbling along the boy's jaw line. Unbuckling Yugi's chocker, he began to nibble and suckle along the soft skin of his neck.

Soft gasps and moans filled Atem's ears, even though his purrs threatened to overpower them with the volume of how loud it was. Yugi's grip in Atem's hair pulled him back for more kisses. With lips clashing against each other, tongues battling for dominance but as the purrs tickled Yugi's tongue, he couldn't help but laugh in the kiss, breaking off to crack up. "You have no idea how funny that feels."

Atem's blushed with chagrin before he nuzzled Yugi's neck. "I didn't realize that it tickled."

Yugi kissed Atem on the forehead before untangling himself from his arms. "I promised I'd get food." Atem nodded before changing and jumping on Yugi's shoulder, digging his claws in his shoulder for balance. Quickly putting on his chocker, the two of them had walked downstairs into the kitchen area.

Solomon looked at his grandson and smiled as he saw the cat on his shoulder. "I thought you two were going to stay upstairs all night."

Atem nuzzled behind Yugi's ear, causing the boy to blush and laugh with nervousness. "Well, we had to eat. Besides, I think that Atem wanted some milk or something."

_Traitor. _Yugi just smiled and scratched Atem's neck, noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing the chocker from last night. Yugi's grandfather, however, just nodded and filled a bowl with milk, sprinkling sugar in it before stirring the liquid completely. Setting the bowl on the table, they watched as Atem jumped from Yugi's shoulder to the table.

Yugi grabbed an apple and bit into it, ignoring the juice that dripped down his chin. "How's business?"

Solomon shrugged and drank some of his tea, reading the newspaper once again. "Same as always." His eyes left the paper to the black cat as he lapped up the sweet milk. "However, he was a huge help. He's a mascot to the shop now."

Yugi looked confused, looking at the tom then back at his grandfather. "But it's called Kame TURTLE Game Shop. A turtle is the mascot, not Atem." Slightly jealous, he bit hard into the apple again. Wait, why was he getting jealous? Other than the fact that the two made out not just a few minutes ago, he shouldn't be jealous. Atem wasn't a mascot, never will be as far as Yugi was concerned.

Atem looked up at the two. Yugi looked upset and his grandfather was, much to Atem's surprise, in a good mood. "I was only teasing, Yugi. All that cat did was sleep on the counter." Inwardly, he smiled. Yugi looked like an angry puppy while his grandfather had a good natured smile on his face. Bless the man, he meant well.

Looking back at Yugi, Atem decided to abandon his sweet milk for something fruity. _Yugi, lean in close._ Yugi just blinked and sat at the table, moving the apple away from his lips. Atem smelled the juice from Yugi's lip and chin, licking away the sticky liquid as it dripped from his chin, making sure he got every bit before licking his lips, like he did last night.

Yugi blushed as Atem washed his face, giving him the kitty kiss again. Looking at his grandfather, he could have sworn the old man was doubling over with silent laughter; tears in his eyes and face red as he covered his wide grin. Solomon had no shame when it came to teasing his grandson and now, he had a bit more dirt.

_You're sticky._ Yugi blushed brighter and put a hand on Atem's neck, rubbing the muscles beneath the skin. Atem's purrs made him smile, even though the tom's tongue managed to slip between his lips. Once the tom made sure Yugi was all clean of the apple's juices, he went back to the creamy milk. This night was just getting funnier and funnier.

-.-.-

Yugi watched as Atem played with the circular toy, almost like he was chasing his tail. Though he enjoyed his shower, Yugi couldn't help but think about Atem. "Remember what I asked you?" Atem merely looked up before the ball rolled by again, catching his attention. "Well, I've decided that you may like school, that is, if you're up to it." Atem jumped twice at the ball before falling to his side, forgetting that he couldn't see the ball before jumping away only to pounce back and taking a swipe at the little plastic ball. Yugi just laughed. "Kitten."

Looking over, he grabbed his wind up alarm clock, resetting the correct time before setting the alarm. Putting the wind up back, a hand rested on top of his, pausing his movements. "Would you really let me go to school? I mean, I do look like you." Shy eyes met cat like eyes before nodding. "Then what are we going to do? I can't exactly do what I want, can I?" To emphasize what he meant, Atem trailed a hand down Yugi's face, his thumb teasing his bottom lip.

Blushing, Yugi nodded. "I was thinking about that. Can't exactly claim you're my brother, considering that I've been in the school system all of my life and you weren't."

"I'm not just going to ignore you in school by saying we're cousins or even strangers." Atem sat next to Yugi, holding the boy in his arms. "We'll figure it out along our way there, don't worry." Yugi picked up the left over chocker and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck, re-buckling the chocker before kissing Atem's chin. Purring, Atem pinned Yugi to the bed, pressing his body flush against his, capturing Yugi's lips with his.


	9. Going to School

Chapter Nine: Going to School

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

A/N: LIME/LEMON FLAVORED FLUFF! Changed to M, just because fangirlism took over.

Yugi bit back a moan as the changeling nibbled his way down his chest. If his grandfather was to hear them at this current moment in time, they would have a lot of explaining to do. Tossing away the pajama top, Yugi wrapped his arms around Atem as he rubbed his whole body against his. "Yugi," Atem groaned low in his throat.

Yugi chuckled and made several shushing noise. He didn't want his grandfather to hear them. "Atem," though he was blushing like mad, he tried not to stammer. "Maybe we should continue this when we have time alone?" His mind was fuzzy, his heart beating faster and faster, his lower extremities yelling at him for sweet release.

Atem just smirked against Yugi's heart before nibbling again. "Promise?" Yugi moaned behind his hand and Atem's hand did awfully naughty things to his body. Not trusting himself to speak, he just nodded, hopping that the changeling would either stop or ignore the request and keep going. Yugi was torn: risk getting caught or stop for another day? The changeling removed Yugi's hand from his mouth, swallowing the moans as his hand continued to play in dark, forbidden regions of the other's body.

Yugi bit Atem's tongue, a whimper passing between them as stars burst behind his eyes. Releasing Atem's tongue from his teeth, Yugi panted as Atem licked his hand clean, tasting the salty release of Yugi. Kissing the exhausted boy's body again, Atem trailed his tongue from Yugi's collar bone all the way to his navel. Yugi whimpered and whined beneath his breath as Atem's mouth lowered further down.

Gripping the changeling's hair, Yugi pulled him up for a kiss. "I told you later." Deeply kissing Atem, Yugi rolled them over, moving his hands across Atem's chest. "Why didn't you listen?"

"Because your scent told me to keep going," Atem answered, grabbing Yugi's hand and leading it between their pelvises. Doing as he was asked, Yugi let his body control his hand while he harshly kissed Atem, biting his shoulder enough to leave marks. Atem's tail wrapped itself around the two of them; his own groans of pleasure buried deep in Yugi's throat as the boy kissed the other into silence.

Almost as if a splash entered his mind, he felt, heard and loved the changeling's own release, the two of them holding each other tight. "Now will you listen to me about doing this later?" Atem, too tired to properly answer, nodded against the boy's neck as they lied on their sides, facing each other. Yugi licked away the wetness on his hand as he felt Atem change in his arms. Kitty kisses returned, only on his forehead, and it soothed the two of them to sleep.

-.-.-

Alarm ringing in both of their ears, both bodies opened their eyes groggily, one reaching up to smack the clock. "Mh, morning." Atem purred in response, sniffing the air that lingered around the bed, the smell of sex in the air. "Come on, we have to get ready."

Instead of hearing an answer, Atem laid down on Yugi's chest, changing and holding him close. "Do we have to? I just got comfortable," he whined. Yugi just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I have to lose the ears and tail."

"Yeah, I wish you didn't have to though, I like them." Yugi nibbled on Atem's human ears, his tongue wrapping around the shell. "I find them cute."

"Furry fetish," Atem grinned, getting up and stretching. It was great stretching as a cat but as a human, he could feel every muscle aching to say that bone and muscle weren't meant to twist that way. Looking at Yugi as he stretched, he grinned to himself. There were love marks all over the boy's body, as there were marks on his own body.

Walking up to Yugi, he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed every mark gently. "Did I hurt you?" Yugi just smiled and turned in his arms, wrapping his arms around Atem, kissing the love bite on Atem's shoulder. "Yugi…"

"Come on, we'll be late." Yugi's arms unwrapped themselves but Atem's stayed strong. "Not now, I promised you later." Atem kissed his way down Yugi's neck and chest, lowering himself to his knees as his licked Yugi's navel. The boy in his arms moaned, his fingers digging in Atem's back. "No, not now," he groaned. "Please."

Reluctantly, Atem stood back up and kissed Yugi. "Later. I'm holding you to it." As he let Yugi go, he was surprised as Yugi pushed him into the wall, kissing him hard. Laughing, Atem held Yugi. "I thought you said later?"

"Consider it a preview." Kissing the changeling again, he moved away, grabbing his school uniform to change. Tossing Atem a spare uniform, the two changed in silence, the only thing was, how were they going to hide Atem from the older man and how could Yugi conceal Atem's book bag, if he continued to go to school?

"Ready?" Looking at each other, Atem changed, hoping into Yugi's arms as they left the shop, finding a secluded area for Atem to change again. Though he had changed once in public, changing any other time would cause an uproar, and his species would go on the hunt on who was the one that exposed them and plus, that would cause the public to panic and tests would be taken and Atem would be taken from Yugi.

As the two of them walked to school, Atem looked at Yugi. "Tell me about it."

"What? About school?" As Atem nodded, Yugi sighed. "Okay, well, there are classes throughout the day, lunch in the middle of the day and then when the last bell rings, school ends." Atem narrowed his eyes. Yugi noticed that he didn't change his pupils. Maybe he couldn't. "Alright, from my point of view, it's a friendless hell. No one talks to me, pays attention to me, hell, when I'm paired off with a partner in any subject, my partners don't even work with me. They either do all the work or they secretly join a pair and I'm stuck all by myself."

Atem wrapped an arm around Yugi and kissed his head. "Not while I'm around. I'll be your partner." Though they were both smiling, the two of them couldn't help but wonder, will Atem go through the same treatment?


	10. School Day

Chapter Ten: School Day

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: Yeah, um…I don't know the teachers in the show, except the coach and then I totally forgot his name so I hope you guys don't mind if I leave the teachers as he or she. Alright, enjoy fluff. (Side note: OVER 1000 HITS!)

Atem didn't know how Yugi did it but all the teachers and faculty introduced him as the new student. How could this be? He didn't have any records saying who he was, where he lived, if he had a proper education or where he went to school. Hell, he didn't even have parents so how did Yugi pull this off? Unable to get any answers, Atem was led around the school by a student, tall by looks, dark brown eyes and hair to match but nothing that really stood out about the boy.

As the tour went on, Atem had passed by several classrooms, hearing the teachers give lectures, the students talking amongst themselves or being extremely quiet, as if doing tests or something of the sort. As he was finally able to name off which classrooms were what, he was placed in a history class. The students were copying down notes, well, most of them.

A few students were asleep, one girl was reading, and one boy had an electronic device out, playing a game. As Atem began to copy his notes down, one of the popular girls looked at him and began to whisper to the other girls. The girl reading in the back suddenly blushed, her face rivaling a tomato. (A/C: By the way, the girl in the back, that was me in MY history class. I failed, sexist pig of a teacher. Pay attention to her.) As the students began to pay attention to Atem, they had failed to realize that the girl in the back started having an evil to an embarrassed grin on her face. As they all began nudging each other, the girl in the back suddenly laughed, a mixture of being cracked up, embarrassed, horny, and something even she couldn't place. Every head, including the teacher's, as he was playing solitaire on the computer, all looked at her as she tucked the book away, he blush enough to burst her face as she apologized to everyone.

Atem smiled at the girl; she was too funny at the current moment of time. The other students started to poke fun at her but as Atem listened, the talk turned from the blushing girl in the back to Yugi, his boy.

"I told you, he's so anti-social. All he does is sit there, he's so weird!" One girl hissed to her friend. Another nodded and said something about Yugi. Atem frowned; a girl near him swooned and clutched her heart. Yugi was right; he didn't have any friends here. These girls, they're all bitchy. Like chickens, they cluck and crow at anything and they never stop making noises. The girls had to have one topic to talk about, either in lust or loath, from Yugi or shoes, or even Atem, to the girl in the back of the room, some jock, to the subjects and how they were "gay".

Atem cleared his throat and leaned over to the snotty bitches. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help but noticed but you called this class "gay" and I hate to tell you this, it might break your fragile mind but, anything without sexual reproductive organs can't have a gender and therefore, can't be gay," he said, earning either a smile from some people or a curled lip from others.

One girl rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, turning back to her friends. "Okay, dork much?" Atem grinned as he turned back to his notes. Yeah, he's a whale's penis. He could only hope that he had a class with Yugi and these girls were in it too, then everyone would talk to Yugi, be friends with the boy, and at least bring some joy in the boy's life.

-.-.-

Yugi cracked up laughing as Atem told him what happened in his history class. "After she cracked up laughing, the birds started chirping. They wouldn't shut up!" Atem said, leaning close to Yugi as the boy drank some of his chocolate milk. A little dribbled out of the corner of the boy's mouth, tempting Atem.

"Yeah, they talk and talk and talk and talk, even if no one is listening," Yugi said, blushing as Atem wiped away the milk and licked his finger. "We can't do this here."

Atem purred a little as Yugi rubbed his arm a bit. "I know, later but I wish it was later." Yugi spit up his milk and blushed nervously as he looked around. Atem put his head on Yugi's shoulder, feigning fatigue but they both knew that they needed each other's presence there and that they needed to feel each other at that moment of time, regardless of what anyone would say or do.

They never noticed but around the lunch room, many students were talking about the two of them. Yugi was a very popular topic of discussion, second by Atem and how hot he was, from both genders. As Atem touched Yugi's hand with his own, more and more topics flared, Yugi's blush darkened.

A particular group, two males and a female, watched as the twins who weren't twins, sit together, earning stares from almost everyone in the lunchroom. "I don't know, there's just something about the new guy, he's confident, something Yugi's not." He looked at his friends who just nodded.

"True, but Yugi's the one who seems to be sweet. After all, he did give a girl a kitten whereas Atem told off some of the pops."

"Come on, you think that he did what they say? Those girls would say anything, you should know, being a girl and all," the other said. "I give him a week before he drops Yugi and becomes a pop himself."

"I'll take that bet," the first male said.

The girl just shook her head. "No, I think he'll stick with Yugi, making him popular, or at least, talk to people."

-.-.-

As the day progressed, Atem seemed to notice that a lot of people were starting to talk to him, telling jokes, stories, chaining relationships to him. Yugi just sighed as he sat in the back of the room, unnoticed. Though the teachers tried to ignore the fact that Atem looked so much like Yugi, they all couldn't help but wonder and that's when the little scandal between the teachers arose.

"Either the mother of the father-"

"Don't be daft, it couldn't have been the mother, he would be suspicious-"

"If they are related, why didn't they just say so?"

Of course, Atem heard all of this and frowned. The teachers would do anything for a bit of gossip themselves, they were no better than the girls in his history class. He'd have to stop that right now. Standing up, he ignored all of the students around him as he went to Yugi's desk, sitting in front of the boy and turned around to stare at him.

"How's it going Yugi?" Atem winked, hoping that Yugi would understand.

Of course, the boy just nodded. "Fine, just trying to get through the rest of the day." Pausing, he pulled up the homework assigned to them earlier that day. "I'm thinking that I won't turn this in tomorrow, though," he said, sighing heavily.

"Hey, Yug, I could help," one of the guys said; one who was trying hard for Atem's attention now. "That teach always gives out the worst assignments."

"Oh I know, I had her like, I don't know, like forever, and she's, like, harsh, you know?" a ditzy girl said, going to Yugi's side to look at the assignment. "I remember that! Yeah, that is like her easiest one, you know? All you got to do is go to the public library, ask the librarian and he'll like so totally show you where you need to go!"

Atem smiled as Yugi was suddenly flocked with attention. Of course, watching the embarrassed flush on the boy's face was so worth the effort.


	11. Cat's Life

Chapter Eleven: Cat's Life

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: Sorry if I've kinda slipped on the fluff/kitty, was suddenly caught up in True Blood and being an La (Louisiana) native, I let the vampire world take over my mind and body. I KNOW WHO THE KILLER IS AND I HATE IT! –cries in a corner- Anyways, forgive this writer and her negligence and enjoy kitty fluff.

Finally, bells rang, students left the fake wooden desks and papers flew every which way. Atem's eyes focused to every slip of paper as they flew, his vision suddenly blurring out everything but the sheets. Nails grew into claws and pupils slimmed into tiny slits, everything else was forgotten as he reached a hand up to shred some of the paper.

A hand caught his, almost like an explosion, everything burst and color flooded his world. "Atem, ready to go?" That voice, his voice, of course, now he remembered, he was in Yugi's school, posing as the new students, building up Yugi's confidence. "Atem?"

Smiling, Atem's fingers intertwined with Yugi's as he watched his claws shrink back down to human nails, back to clean cut, neatly trimmed without fraying. Nodding, the two look-alikes left the classroom, their hands parting for the time being. A shiver ran up Atem's spine as he passed by a group of three. Two boys and one girl, only there was something oddly familiar about one of the boys. Eyes went wide as he felt a pinch in his lower regions.

He could smell arousal nearby, emanating from the group of three as one of the males started groping the female in the middle, her hands busy with her partners' groins. The pinch was an invitation, something he didn't want or need; he had Yugi. _We know who you are, Prince._ (A/C: HOLY SHIT! ATEM'S A FREAKIN ROYAL? Sorry, natural sugar high.) Shivering again, Atem moved close to Yugi, his body trembling to change and get away from the three.

Changelings, all of them. They knew him, but to address him with a title meant that they knew his secret, a secret he was forever running from. No, he couldn't be thinking about that, he needs to think about Yugi. Yugi's the only thing that matters. Plus, the boy did have a really cute ass and his kiss was like fire, not to mention he could put anyone to sleep just by rubbing their ears.

-.-.-

"He won't be happy about this."

"He's never happy about anything. Besides, we could hold out on him a little longer. Say we didn't find the prince."

"As if that would help! We were given specific coordinates into finding him so how could we NOT find him, huh?"

"Well, think about it, we didn't even have a clue earlier and that he shows up out of nowhere so we could just say that he went back into hiding again."

"Epiphany! Take the boy instead."

"Told you he had his moments."

-.-.-

As the two look a likes walked down the familiar streets of Domino, Atem was distracted by all the tiny things that he normally wouldn't mind. The pigeons eating the bread crumbs the little blue haired old ladies threw at them, every glistening drop of water from fountains, even the fucking blue jays that kept dive-bombing his head, pulling out strands of hair, one at a time.

Hissing at the jays once they pulled out their some odd number hair from the back of his head, Atem chased after the screaming birds, changing into a cat quickly as he raced to the birds, weaving through people's legs as he got closer and closer. Hunching down, Atem's vision sharpened as his tail flicked erratically, his jaw touching the ground beneath him as his shoulders rolled, ready to pounce.

When the perfect opportunity arose, Atem saw it. The birds' pupils dilated as they saw the black tom, their wings starting to spread as they pushed off the ground with their claws feet. (A/C: Slow-mo cam, awesome) It took seconds for them to catch flight but every second took longer than that as Atem's eyes caught everything. One jaw was still crying out, its head turned the other direction as its kin flew. Another was straightening itself out from its preening, a feather slowly moving between the beaks as the weirdly shaped tongue cleaned whatever dust happened to offend that certain feather.

As Atem shoved off with his back legs, his claws stretching out from their sheaths, he felt the wind picking up from the birds, smelling every strange smell that they carried and though it was a strange smell of droppings and dirt, he could smell the dust on their feathers, his own scent faintly hanging around their beaks and every other animal they had happened to pick on.

Thankfully for the birds, Atem pounced a moment too late as they all flew in the air, a good five feet up when he jumped, his legs stretching out as his mouth opened, hoping to grab something other than air as his claws scratched at nothing. Landing, he sat with a huff, unable to properly catch anything in the hunt.

"Poor kitty, couldn't catch his meal. Maybe you need cat food," Yugi teased, picking up Atem. When the offended tom glared, he just smiled. That was it! Even as a cat, he couldn't change one human thing about him. Atem had violet eyes as a cat, why didn't he notice before? Shaking his head, Yugi held Atem tightly as he walked home.

_I need to hunt._ Yugi just shook his head, not really in the position to be talking to Atem, being in a giant crowd and all. _I nearly had them._

Being very discreet about it, Yugi whispered down to his pet, companion, whatever. "You are not hunting again. If you do, you're never getting another kiss." Just thinking about kissing Atem while he had animal blood taste still in his mouth made Yugi's stomach twist. Atem just gave him a look before tucking his head under Yugi's chin and purred. Atem will hunt again, he had to, it's in his cat instinct.

"Can I ask you a question?" Atem licked the boy's earlobe as a yes. "If I let you out at night, will you get into fights or cat around?"

There was a thought. Atem never actually "cat around" before but now that he thought about it, would he want to? Sure, he'd mount, bite her neck while mating, then what? Get clawed at once he was off? But what about kittens, if he did mate? Would he be obligated to protect them from whatever was out to get them? Or would they be changelings as well? A sick though molded itself in his head as a pregnant cat gave birth to kitten sized babies. Nasty thought.

As for fights, yeah, he's been scrapping with a few others before, usually scaring them away before any of them decided to take action. One tom, he remembered, a plain white one with a funny gold spot on his chest had challenged him, tail bushy and brown eyes narrowed. Dangerous slit pupils warned that he was out for blood and the scars on his cheek proved that he fought before.

The two hissed, yowled, spat at each other before the white tom pounced, flipping both himself and Atem as he swiped a clawed paw across the changeling's face. Of course, Atem had dug his back claws into the other's stomach, flipping the two of them over as he bit at his throat. Raking his claws down the skull of the white one, he kicked him away and stood, hunched low to the ground, standing on tiptoes with his back paws, tail bushier than a squirrel's. Blood was drawn in that fight, Atem sporting a bite on his neck, the white having wounds in his stomach and claw marks across the top of his head.

The two jumped at each other again, slicing the air with claw and tooth, blood and fur flying all around before Atem kicked the white away, spitting at the opponent as he limped away. It had taken him a month to heal his wounds normally but due to the witch's magic, he didn't carry around a scar, which is more than he could say for the white.

Of course, he'd never tell Yugi that he had been in a fight, that would either crush the boy or severely anger him. _I have no idea._ Climbing onto Yugi's shoulder, he wrapped his tail around the boy's neck as he watched the crowd slowly die down as they reach Kame Turtle Game Shop.

Thinking back on it, as a cat, Atem had a very different life, being raised as a kitten by a strange witch, hearing the whispers of the wind, the jokes between the stars and the giggles of the grass. Where did magic begin and end in his life? He didn't have time to think about it as Yugi stepped into the room, dropping both book bags and picking up the feathered stick.

Swirling it around in the air, he giggled as Atem lowered himself, jumping on the stick only to have it pulled out from under his paws and crawling across the floor with his front legs as he caught the feathers, one paw at a time. Around and around it went, going in circles around him that he had no choice but to follow. When the feathery thing finally stopped, Atem was very dizzy, tripping over his paws every other step, trying to reach the toy.

When he finally caught it, he rolled over to his back, gripping the toy with all four paws before suddenly standing up and walking away, seemingly forgetting the toy until he'd lower himself and pounce all over again.

A/N: COOKIES FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!


	12. Night Life

Chapter Twelve: Night Life

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, otherwise, it'd be fluffy and kitty! FEAR THE FLUFF!

A/N: Alright, here ya go! –hands out double chocolate chip cookies- Thank you for reviewing now, enjoy! Side notes, I have decided that I don't like psychic reviewers, as if I'm one to talk. And WOOT! 2300 HITS!

Atem, curled up in a ball in the curve of Yugi's legs, looked up at the moon. Full moon, brightly glowing in all of her radiance. Though her light was only a reflection from the might sun, she still held the world in her beauty. Looking back at the sleeping boy, he regretted his decision. Licking Yugi's forehead, Atem changed to his human form, opening the window, climbing out then closing it again before jumping do in the alley as a cat.

His tail high in the air, he strode proudly around garbage cans, listening for anything that might be out of the ordinary. Ear flicking, he caught the scent of another cat. Hissing, he lowered himself, ready to face whoever it was.

Yowling, he gave his warning out. Another answered his called, sprinting over, back arched as its fur stood on end. Atem spat as he gave a growl, the other cat of golden fur, spat back and swiped at the defending tom. Atem backed away before springing, tackling the tom as the two rolled around, claws scratching at face, chest, whatever they could reach.

Biting, the two didn't separate until Atem was thrown back. Not happy about being kicked away, he launched himself at the other tom, biting his neck, digging her back claws in the belly of his opponent. Fighting to get free, the gold colored tom tried to kick away, finally catching Atem under the ribs. Once away, he sprinted as fast as he could away from the black cat.

Sneezing, Atem began to lick at his wounds. No doubt the fighting had woken up some people; he just hoped that he didn't wake up Yugi. Looking up at the boy's window, he held his breath, praying to whatever deity to let him stay asleep.

Walking down the alley, Atem only stopped to look at the busy road. Cars were a cat's worst nightmare. Backing up, he heard it, the call of magic. Following the sound as best as he could, he stopped when seeing three other cats looking at him. _You three._

_We found you, Prince. It's time for you to return home. The human life is not suited for you, _the cat in the middle said, blinking his eyes slowly. The dark brown cat shook his head and then looked at the tom Atem had fought just a few moments ago. Looking back at the black tom, his brown eyes narrowed.

_Come with us, _the female said. Though she was as dark as her companion, her blue eyes gave her away. _Leave the boy._

_I will not! _Hissing, Atem glared at the three of them. _Honda,_ _Jounouchi__, Anzu, you can tell my father that I refuse._

_We will bring you back, even if it means we have to kill you!_

_I'd like to see you try! _Hissing, Atem arched his back, his growl low and feral.

"Atem!" Turning, the changeling looked at the boy before looking at the other changelings. Of course! There were three other people that looked just like Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi: Tea, Tristan, and Joey. The three other changelings glared at Yugi before scattering off somewhere, hiding from the human. "There you are. Come on, let's go back home."

Atem jumped into Yugi's arms, glaring at the sets of eyes. _Leave me alone._

-.-.-

Flipping through Yugi's old year book, he had to find the other changeling. There were five that entered the human world, he had to find the fifth and make sure that the changeling wouldn't try and drag him back.

They were look a likes. That's how they blend in so well, well, except for himself. Giving up, Atem sighed, looking back at the sleeping boy. Yugi had brought him back inside, asking Atem not to go out but now there was a reason to go out at night, to find the other changeling.

He didn't want to betray Yugi's trust but he needed to figure out who it was. But how? He couldn't just run out to the world and say _HEY! ANY OTHER CHANGELING COME HERE!_ Scoffing at himself, Atem began to think.

Anzu looked like Tea when in human form but in cat, she was brown with blue eyes. Honda was the same, save for his eyes were brown and Jou looked like Joey. Grabbing the yearbook again, he flipped through it. White hair, brown eyes, white hair, brown eyes.

Stopping at a page, Atem read the name, his eyes going wide at the last name. Really itching to go out and find the last changeling, he laid down beneath Yugi's bed. The boy draped his arm over the side of the bed in his sleep, distracting Atem. Rubbing his lips against Yugi's fingertips, he smiled to himself. Maybe the search could wait for another night.

A/N: Short but hey, it tells you something. I wouldn't be surprised if some were confused. Don't worry; I'll clear it all up in the next chapter.


	13. Friends?

Chapter Thirteen: The Hunt

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: Alright, since you all have been patient, thank you for that, here is the next chapter. Part of this chapter was based off of the avatars of my reviewers. After all, they were just too cute not to use. –giggles like a fangirl- If you have the avatar I write about, then, THANK YOU FOR LETTING ME USE SUCH CUTE IMAGES!

"Are you sure about this?" Yugi asked, buckling the many buckles of Atem's shirt. "You know, you don't have to go hunting for someone."

"Yugi, they'll do anything to get me back into my kingdom and that is something I will never allow." Looking at the buckled shirt, his eye brows furrowed. "Is it supposed to be like this?"

Nodding, the tri-haired boy looked up at Atem, drawing near the changeling's face. Looking deep in Atem's eyes, he failed to notice the prince's bright blush. "We should do something with your eyes though," he said quietly before kissing the changeling.

Smirking in their kiss, Atem pushed Yugi into the wall, his hands exploring the boy's body. "But I like my eyes," he said before nibbling on Yugi's ear.

Trying to think straight, Yugi shook his head, pushing the changeling prince away. "It's just that," looking up at his look alike, he blushed, feeling the heat on his face. "Your eyes have cat pupils and it's not normal for a human to have pupils like that."

Atem blinked. "I don't think I can change that."

Yugi began to think of a solution. "Well, cats' pupils expand into a round shape when they're in the dark."

Atem points to the window. "It's daylight which means the sun is out which means it reflects off of anything, making a human's pupil shrink in size and a cat's eye to be a really thin slit."

"Well," thinking harder, Yugi began to crack up laughing. "We could get you stoned."

"…what?"

"Think about it like this, a stoner's pupil is always dilated, no matter where they are."

Atem narrowed his eyes. "I am not going to do drugs."

"Good."

Thinking, Yugi pulled on a white sweatshirt with a black stripe running down the sleeves, watching at Atem did the same. About to put on a heavy necklace his grandfather gave him, out of the corner of his eye, Yugi smiled as Atem looked at his feet, trying to do something about his eyes.

Turning around, Yugi looked at the changeling prince, a smile on his face before grabbing the changeling's hand and pulling him out of the room. "Come on, let's go hunting."

-.-.-

Some few hours later, the two of them were tired from waling all over Domino City looking for the changeling. Sitting down at a café, Yugi set his head on the table, his chin grinding in the metal surface. "We must have walked for miles." Atem just nodded. "Are you sure you know who you're looking for?" Atem nodded again. "Are you absolutely positive?" Atem nodded again. "Are you not telling the truth?"

Atem nodded once again before doing a double take. "What?"

"Double edged sword. You say yes, you're admitting to lying but if you say no then you're still admitting that you're lying. My mother taught me that," Yugi said, his head bouncing because of his jaw on the table.

If Atem had his cat ears instead on human ones, one of the ears would have turned to hear someone approach them. Turning his head, Atem raised an eyebrow. Walking up to them were the changelings but after sniffing the air for any scents, he realized that these were the human look a-likes.

Yugi's head popped up, looking at the blonde and brunets. "Tea, Joey, Tristan," he said curtly.

"Sup, short stuff?" Joey asked, raising a hand. "Listen, Yug, me and Tristan are real sorry about all the things we did."

"Yeah, Tea's forcing, I mean, been suggesting that we come over and apologize to you," Tristan said, earning a glare from the girl.

As the three of them joined the table, Tea sat real close to Atem, smiling prettily to gain his attention. "So, you're new, right?"

"Obviously," Joey said before looking over at Tristan and slapping hands with him. "Ten points, big word!"

Yugi laughed at their antics as Tea rolled her eyes. "Atem, this is Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, and Tea Gardner. They go to the same school as us."

Atem nodded at the three before looking over at Yugi. _There are three others that look like these three. Be careful, okay? _Yugi nodded slowly, trying not to be obvious. Of course, ever since Atem spoke of the other three has he been careful who to talk to.

Joey looked over at Yugi before putting his hand on the shorter boy's head. "Yug, you there?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Yugi looked at the blonde and nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking."

Tristan laughed then poked Joey. "If Joey thinks then his head might explode for being used." The others laughed as Joey grabbed his friend into a headlock and twisted and turned, putting out a false anger.

Tea leaned in close to Atem, her blush dusting her cheeks, heightening her beauty. Yugi frowned at the girl. Sure, once upon a time he liked her but now he had feelings for Atem. It was strange to him but at this current moment in time, he really didn't care.

After releasing his friend from the headlock, the blonde boy looked over at the look a-likes before pulling out something from his pocket. "You guys should come here," he said, pulling out a bright piece of paper with a funny looking rabbit on it as the letters where big and bubbled, almost like a cartoon. "Maxamillion Pegasus opened up a theme park and opening day is free."

Atem looked down at the paper before looking at Yugi. The boy smiled reassuringly. "Sure, Joey, where is it?"

After explaining the directions, he thinks they're the right ones, Joey waved his hands big as he explained the rides, excited about the new roller coaster, Toon World.

Tea's cell beeped at her. Growing red in the face, she checked her texts and then looked up at the group of boys. "Sorry guys but I have to be going, I'm going to be late for my job."

"Where do you work?" Yugi asked, thinking of any place in Domino she could work at.

Growing embarrassed, Tea lowered her head. "Burger World…" Looking up at them again, she blinked. "You're not laughing?"

Joey laughed at her before ruffling her hair. "We wouldn't laugh at that, Tea. After all, you're probably the only one with a job so we have to kiss up to you just to get any money."

Tea smacked Joey's arm, her mouth in a frown. "Hey, Yugi, why not give me your number and I'll call you and Atem sometime." Yugi blinked and his eyebrows furrowed. "After all, friends call friends at completely random times just to chatter away about whatever."

Atem smiled at the boy, knowing that Yugi was both embarrassed and happy that at least someone was going to be his friend. As the two exchanged numbers, Joey and Tristan did the same, just because it was convenient. As the girl waved bye to the group, she gave Atem a longing look before flittering off to her job.

Joey just laughed before ruffling Atem's hair. The changeling almost purred if he hadn't suddenly remembered he was trying to be human. "We should all hang out sometime."

Yugi perked up. "You could come over to the shop, I'm sure grandpa wouldn't mind." Tristan nodded, looking at Joey as the blonde smiled widely. "Besides, we've got a few days before the opening of Toon World. We could all meet up there the day of the opening."

"Yeah, you do live close to the park," Tristan said, rubbing his chin. "Well, it's a date." Giving thumbs up, Tristan winked. "After all, we're friends now." Joey nodded as Yugi blushed faintly.

Atem smiled at Yugi before sensing something. Magic. Turning his head, his eyes scanned the area, hoping to find whatever it was the tingled the back of his mind. Looking back at Yugi, he quietly reminded the boy of their original plan. "Oh, I just remembered, grandpa wanted me to check out the competition of the other game shops," Yugi said, trying to make an excuse.

The other two just nodded. "It's alright, Yug, after all, I have to go and hunt down a gift for my sister. Girls are so hard to buy for," Joey muttered, trying to think of a good present.

"Don't give yourself a headache trying to have your two brain cells connect to form a thought," his friend teased. "Yugi, Atem, see you around some time?"

The two look a-likes nodded as they left the table. "Sure. Call you sometime."

A/N: YAY! Yugi's friends with the three at last! I'm so happy for him. Anyways, please review and I promise fluff with be in the next chapter. COOKIES FOR ALL! –tosses cookies-


	14. Taken

Chapter Fourteen: Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: Alright, sorry I slipped on this, again. *huggles plushie* Thanks again. WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE! Happy New Year! Enjoy.

Hand in hand, Yugi could tell that Atem was tense. "So, who exactly are we looking for?" One out of a million and a half questions. Looking at his copy, Yugi bit his lower lip. A cold chill ran up and down his back, sending goose bumps up and down his arms. Atem looked over, feeling the boy cringe slightly. Yugi just smiled and shook his head.

Atem never answered, figuring that there were one too many eyes and ears on them. But what was that feeling Yugi just had? Something made the boy's heart skip a beat and breath stop suddenly, like his soul was captured. Turning around, he stared at their shadows. There is a myth, in his land, where if one walks into the shadow of humans, they could enter their souls, into their minds, but that's just a myth. It had to be.

Yugi didn't look any different, he didn't act any different but there was a different light in his eyes. Like he was worried about something. Squeezing his hand, Atem sent over his concern. Yugi's hand went limp, his movements stopped, his head lowered until darkness covered his eyes. Placing both hands on Yugi's shoulders, Atem shook the boy. "Yugi? Yugi!"

The boy's head shot up and a wicked smirk appeared on his face. His eyes, a deep red, glared maliciously at the prince. His tongue snaked out and licked his lips as if about to sample a meal. "He's mine, your highness." Atem's eyes went wide. That voice, it wasn't Yugi's but someone very familiar yet he couldn't place the name or face.

Without warning, the boy slipped from the prince's hands and sped off somewhere in the crowded streets of Domino. The scent was covered so there was no way Atem could smell the boy out, he couldn't tell where he had gone due to the large crowd, and he couldn't feel him anymore. It was like someone ripped out his heart, leaving an empty hole where it once was.

Gritting his teeth, Atem felt his feet walk him back to Yugi's home. Why did he return home when he had to hunt down the other changeling and the one that possessed Yugi? It didn't make sense but there was that feeling again, much like the one he got when he lived with the witch. Not even bothering to change his form, Atem walked through the store door, listening to the bell tinkle above his head and hear the rustling of paper.

"I was wondering when you'd show yourself to me," he heard. Looking up, surprise filled his eyes as the familiar face crinkled into a smile.

-.-.-

Darkness swirled around him as he walked on and on. Where was he? How did he get here? One moment, he's holding hands with Atem, the next, he's forever walking into eternity. Every tenth step though, and he has counted, there would be some sort of laugh, evil or amused. Did this being that had trapped him think it amusing to watch someone like Yugi to continue on into the darkness, never knowing where he's been or going to?

He couldn't feel his legs move, his feet hit whatever ground was beneath him, hear the footsteps, even breath. It was like limbo but completely dark. Nothing was lit, nothing glowed, nothing had a light but somehow, he wasn't afraid. Who did this? Was it the one Atem was searching for?

That's when he felt it. It was soft at first, just barely touching his back but soon, something wrapped itself around his waist, pulling him close. The thing was an arm and the hand was busying itself, toying with the many buckles Yugi had on.

His legs had stopped moving, his body completely still, as much as he wanted to move his hands and shove the offending hand away. Another wrapped itself around his shoulders, gripping his jaw and turning his head as lips met his. They chewed, molded themselves, and parted, a tongue forcing Yugi's mouth opened as it explored his mouth.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Yugi forced all of his strength into moving his body, but nothing helped. His shirt fell open, the hand splaying on his chest and stomach, lowering itself until only fingertips were below and under his waistline. No, not there! The hand lowered and playing with the dark regions, as the invading mouth suckled on his neck. No, he has to get away, he doesn't want this! ONLY ATEM CAN TOUCH HIM!

He felt his pants lower s something entered him. No, no, anything but that, please! Fear flooded him as the thing inside stretched him, hurting him. Tears fell from his big violet eyes as something much larger filled him. It hurt, it hurt so much, someone stop this. He could feel a rhythm pick up as his body moved, someone holding his waist and hips. It hurts, stop, stop, please, stop. Grunting noises were heard loudly in his ear as the rhythm picked up, faster and faster. Please…stop.

The movement stopped suddenly as he could feel a hot molten like liquid fill him. Sobbing, Yugi squeezed his eyes closed, tears falling rapidly down his face. He was bleed, he was hurt and he was just violated. He couldn't feel it when his body fell, when the one who took his innocence left, laughing and panting with satisfaction. His whole body racked with sobs and pain as Yugi curled up in a small ball. How could he ever face Atem again?

A/N: Poor Yugi.


	15. Seeing Red

Chapter Fifteen: Seeing Red

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, period, end of story NOW STOP SENDING YOUR STUPID SUITS!

A/N: -black and cough up smoke- Roasted ALIVE! Thanks guys, loved being flamed. Oh, I LOVE it. Okies, since I was flamed, NO **DOUBLE FUDGE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES** FOR ANY OF YOU!

He didn't understand. First there was pain, so much that he couldn't bear it any longer then it washed away quickly. Yugi. He was feeling what Yugi was feeling. Yugi was hurt. No! Anger in his eyes, Atem's fists clenched hard as he swung them up and slammed them down on the glass countertop of Yugi's grandfather's shop. The glass shattered due to the force of amount of strength and anger Atem had. Someone had just hurt someone precious to his heart.

Rushing to the upstairs, Atem had to think. As he was running though, he couldn't help but notice a stickiness down his legs. After entering and shutting the door of Yugi's room, he locked the door and stripped out of his pants to see what the stickiness was. Blood. No. Someone…Yugi… He saw red. Nails growing into claws, teeth melding into fangs, Atem's cat ears grew large as his body took shape, fur erupting all over his body. No one was allowed to hurt his Yugi. The boy was his!

Letting out a vicious roar, the half lion like creature jumped through the window, shattering the glass. Landing with grace, Atem continued his run to find out who had hurt his beloved. Though the two of them questioned what their feelings were, Atem now knew and he wasn't happy that someone even did that to his boy.

People in the streets ducked and parted to let this cat like creature run through the roads, wearing a black torn shirt. Growling, Atem sent out a signal, calling for all of the changleings that had transferred over to this world to help fight. They were renegades, rouges and outcasts. Atem swore that his father would not live to see another day.

-.-.-

Sighing, Solomon Moto shook his head. The prince went out in search for answers to the wrong questions. Rubbing an old medalian at his neck, his eyes went white. "He's heading your way."

-.-.-

Tears fell down his face even more as Yugi thought of what had just happened. Feeling completely empty inside, his mind blanked, as if someone had wiped it clean. Glazed over eyes, empty minded, heavy hearted, Yugi curled up, a single phrase running through his head. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

-.-.-

Yugi. Yugi. Yugi. YUGI. YUGI. YUGI! With every heart pounding step Atem took, that was one more step to finding and murdering whomever had hurt his Yugi, his boy, his…beloved. Hackles rose on his back, power enfused with his muscles and his heart opened as so much adrenaline poured into his body as he ran, faster and harder than he ever had ran before, just to find his other, his Yugi.

Whoever did this, they were going to pay, they were going to burn, they would beg for mercy and a quick death. Fangs grew sharper as drool fell down as teeth were bared against the force of the wind. Feel his claws, earth, they soon will be buried in someone. See his fangs, sun, they'll be crimson soon. Hear his roars, wind, they will be the last thing they will ever hear as they leave this world.

_I'm coming, Yugi._

-.-.-

A wicked grin shot through the darkness as evil eyes flashed over to the sobbing bleeding boy. "Atem." The grin grew wider and a tongue lashed out between the teeth, licking the canines before they grew longer, more animal like. They boy called out for his other, the bait was set and now, all he had to do was wait for the prince to take it. Soon…soon.

A/N: Short but HEY! This is punishment for ROASTING ME ALIVE! –sighs- But I guess I could forgive you all, after all, Yugi does need some protection and you fangirls are just that. –rereads reviews and emails- oh, fanboys as well.


	16. Traveling the Distance

Chapter Sixteen: Traveling the Distance

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: Sorry everyone. I had gotten distracted by another fic of mine and I am having writer's block for that but fortunately, I have more ideas for this fic. YAY. So, thank you all for being patient.

Dust spread as heavy paws hit the earth, claws ripping at the ground in anger, never dulling but as earth changed suddenly to man-made surfaces, they sharpened. Fur shone in the lights, the reflective surfaces, rippling as the muscle below were moving hard and fast. Eyes, deep red, never blinked against the stinging wind filled with dust and pollutants but stayed forward, stayed focused as the very mind of the creature was focused.

Atem, with more fury than a god, had gathered an army of outcasts long enough to use their power to created a rift. As a prince of his race, of the changelings, he knew it was a risk, many would be sacrificed but they chose to willingly when they heard his heart broken filled roar. Racing on and on, creatures of the Near World and the Mortal World ran forward to the very peek, where the two worlds almost touched, the closest man has seen the race of the changeling.

The five mirror lakes around the mountain stood still though the wind was harsh. The beings had traveled through cities and towns to be at Fuji to create the rift. Jumping through the mini bamboo forests, passing by the bullet trains, traveling the maze of bars of Tokyo Tower, the beings finally reached the Mirror Lakes. Stopping, the lion like creature had stopped, looking up at the dormant volcano of Japan.

Many of the beings went to his left, others to his right as the rest traveled over with wings. Of course, crowds of mortals had gathered since this herding but that was of little interest to the Near Prince. Jumping from boulder to boulder, Atem climbed his way to the top, stopping only when he couldn't reach any higher. Closing his red eyes, he felt his energy rise as the lakes began to glow different colors. Red, green, gold, blue, and black as Atem erupted a roar, his body releasing a white light that filled the crater of Fuji.

The lights gathered and pointed up, angling themselves to meet in the middle, to meld themselves with the light Atem had created, making a rift of the two realms. Lightning had come from the imbalance, cracking the sound barrier as large thunderous booms filled the air. Many cries of the dying Near had hit the heart of their prince but they all knew that they had done this to themselves. A sacrifice. Jumping through the broken barrier, Atem could feel his bones begin to change and reorganize themselves, his back straightening as his tail and ears stayed, his claws furrying his hands and feet. Finally in his true form, Atem opened his now ruby eyes to his birth place for the first time, to see his future kingdom only to hate it.

-.-.-

Eyes opened, showing to be white but pupils and iris slowly faded into place. "He is here."

-.-.-

Ears perked as eyes turned from the broken boy to a distant mountain. "So, he came after all. The fool."

-.-.-

His scent, it's in the air. Yugi, his Yugi. Soon, his father will pay for all that he has done to him, his beloved and his kingdom. Roaring loudly into the air, he could hear it echo into the distance, a warning for all that stood in his way.

A/N: Alright, I'm using new words in this fic because I think it needed it. Anyways, here you all are. Please forgive me for making it so late!


	17. The Truth

Chapter Seventeen: The Truth

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: ALRIGHT! Thank you all for reviewing. A fan had sent in a review asking what the point was in finding Yugi. Well, the answer will come up in either this chapter. Believe me, you'll understand.

The red earth below his paws vibrated with every stomp he took as her ran to his kingdom. His father, the king, would pay dearly for ripping him and his love apart, for hurting his Yugi. Drool fell from his fangs as wind whipped through his hair on his way to the capital. He swore, on the beating heart in his chest, he would make his father beg for mercy.

Running without stop, the prince charged forward, to his father, to his birthright. Once he finds Yugi and defeats his father, Atem will return back to the Mortal World with Yugi where the two can be at peace. Passing by some Near as they worked in the fields, he could see from the corner of his eye that they bowed to their prince. Growling loudly, he pushed on, not wanting to stop and hear praises about the Royal Family.

Reaching the outskirts of the capital, Atem only stopped to look at the palace. Something was wrong though. Sniffing the air, he couldn't smell Yugi. Did his father have him in a water bubble? Growling, he continued on to the palace, throwing open doors as he reached the viewing chamber.

Guards holding spears crossed them in front of the prince but he merely shoved them out of the way before slamming open the doors. Seeing his father in his royal garb, he snarled. "Where is he?"

His father, King of the Near, flicked an ear in his son's direction before a servant moved to be behind the king's throne, hidden from view. "So, my son returns. Tell me, what brings you back here, cub?"

"Where is he?" Atem roared out, not willing to listen to his father's small talk anymore. The king just blinked. Fed up with waiting, Atem rushed to his father and grabbed a hold of the king's throat, holding him high in the air, his fingers twitching to squeeze and break the king's neck. "Where is Yugi?"

"Yugi?" a voice asked. Atem's ear twitched to where the voice was. "Yugi's gone?" Turning his head, the prince saw a human walk out from behind the throne. A human that looked just like his father. "Where is my son?"

"Son…?" Lowering his father, Atem looked from near to human. "Why do you have Yugi's father here?"

The King of the Near rubbed his neck as Yugi's father reached his side, petting the king's neck gently. "I have my copy here so that together we may be safe."

This threw off Atem. Yugi's father looked over at Atem. "You see, whatever happens to a human will also happen to their Near. But should something happen to the Near, it won't happen with the human. I'm targeted in the human world and so your father brought me here to keep the both of us safe."

Remembering the bloody pants, Atem slowly began to understand. "Your human is missing? Then you have very little time."

"The Near who took him might be the same one I fought years ago."

Atem's father looked over at his copy before looking back at his son. "What did this Near look like?"

"I couldn't tell, we were both in a form."

The king nodded. "I had sent Anzu, Honda and Jou to go search for you. When you were sent to the Mortal World, Isis had seen a death and so I had sent everyone I could to find you." That would explain all of the other Near Atem had encountered. "You have to find your human. I can summon an army to help you find him."

Atem nodded, turning to leave. "Wait, your highness." A hand landed on his arm. "Please, find my son soon."

"Atem, you may want to change before you head off." Looking down at his clothes, the shirt no long a shirt, just a tattered sash from shoulder to waist, his pants were barely covering himself. Nodding, he left the chamber to his old room.

-.-.-

Yugi's eyes cleared. Looking around, he could tell that the darkness he was in was just in his mind. There was no way he was walking forever in a tiny room he was in. Barely big enough to hold the bed he was curled up on, he was surprised to say that the size of the room may have been the size of his bathroom at home. Sitting up, he felt the straw of the bed itch at his naked flesh, both shocking and embarrassing him.

There were noises in the other room but before Yugi could move, a figure stood in the door way. "So, the boy awakes. You're as useless to me as my human but like him, you're an easy squeeze," the voice cackled as dark eyes narrowed on Yugi's naked state. "I wish I could continue to have you but the blasted son of the king is back."

Yugi just blinked in shock as his body curled up in fear. "The son of the King of the Near, he's back in this world. Looking for his little play thing now doubt." Yugi drew back in fear as the figure walked closer to him, a tan hand reaching out and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, kissing him deeply. "But you belong to Thief King Bakura now," he cackled, pushing Yugi back. "Soon, this kingdom and your world shall belong to me!"

A/N: Wow that went fast. Alright. So I did bring in Isis but only in name. No, no Ishizu, only Isis. I'm not bringing in any Ishtars, so no asking. Review!


	18. My Kingdom for My Love

Chapter Eighteen: My Kingdom for My Love

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

A/N: WOW! Seriously, you guys should have read my inbox and my reviews. There are a BUNCH of Bakura fans who were flaming him. I think I converted a bunch of fans. My bad… ANYWAYS! ON WITH THE FIC!

Atem, son of the King of Near, paced impatiently in his chambers. Being robed in the royal garbs, he did make a comment about how they were very similar to the Egyptian wear in ancient times. With a crown adorned on his head, covering most of his forehead, Atem twitched an ear. Being the royal prince had to come with a price. Growling, the changeling tore off the crown and threw it on the bed.

Digging his claws in the bed post, he imagined it to be the arm or neck of the one who has Yugi now, digging them in further. Like a spark in his mind, there was a sharp pain on his neck, a feeling on his back that felt like claws being run down them and of course, the painful feeling of being ravaged. Snarling, his lip curled. Someone was hurting his Yugi again. Once he captured this person, he would have the honor of separating their head from their shoulders.

Letting out a roar, Atem pulled away from his bedpost as he ripped his clothes off. He was none too gentle with the fabrics as they fell from his body in ribbons. Dipping the ribbons in the water a servant left for him, his washed his back, feeling the water fall. Though he didn't have the wounds, it still bothered him that he feels whatever his beloved receives, that he bleeds with him.

Washing the blood from his legs, Atem's eyes hooded with anger. Twice now that blood fell from the two of them. Pulling on a fresh tunic, he tied a sash around his waist before leaving his chamber. Though his father wanted him to be in his chamber while he pulled up an army, Atem's impatience grew and got the better of him.

Throwing open the double doors, Atem's paws padded down the hallway to the chambers, passing by several guards as they made their rounds. The prince didn't even glance their way before he barged into his father's chamber unannounced. "Whether or not you have your army ready, I'm leaving now!" he shouted, hearing the ruffling of clothes as a blush blossomed on his cheeks. His father was with Yugi's father… Closing his eyes tightly, he shook his head hard, trying desperately to chase away the images that were now in his head.

Not even bothering with his father's advisors, he rushed off out of the palace, passing by several guards. Not knowing where Yugi was being held captive, Atem only hoped that the human would give him some sort of sign that he was close or something. Letting out a deafening roar, Atem felt his bones crunch and move, his muscles tearing and repairing as his weight shifted.

Opening his ruby eyes again, Atem saw the ground beneath him move swiftly with every pounding his paws made against the soil beneath him. With every footstep, his heart raced faster and faster, his speed increasing. 'Yugi.'

-.-.-

'Yugi.'

Yugi's eyes opened wide as he heard Atem's voice in his head again. Atem was here, he was going to save him. Looking around, he couldn't see the white haired man anymore but his body was very much relieved to hear that. Being ravaged was not Yugi's favorite thing in the world. It was bad enough that someone else touched his flesh besides Atem. Blushing heavily, Yugi remembered the changeling prince. Keeping that in his head, Yugi felt that he was ready to face Bakura again and with any luck, Atem would be there by his side to help him.

'Atem, can you hear me? Please hurry. I don't want to see him again. Atem…he's hurt me and raped me. Please, save me…' Drawing his knees to his chest, Yugi felt tears sting is eyes. 'Atem…'

-.-.-

Atem's vision sharpened as he heard Yugi's voice. The prince may not yet have his beloved's scent, the fact that he heard his voice gave him a sense of direction. Pounding harder on the earth, Atem let out a thundering roar, knowing that he'll be by Yugi's side soon.

-.-.-

Ears pricked up at the sound of the roar. With an evil grin, a hand went to the knife on his side. Standing up tall and proud, the self-proclaimed king watched as a red and black creature in the distance came towards him. "Come then, prince, come and meet your doom."

A/N: Review.


End file.
